Duo’s Double!
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Duo's out shopping around with Heero when he sees...his double! How will Duo and the rest of the GBoys cope with a femme Duo?
1. Default Chapter

**Duo's Double??!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Just the ones I made up.

A/N: I think this may be characterised underneath "Alternate Universe" seeing as I am not sure that this could happen. Set about four years after Endless Waltz. Be kind, this is my first GW fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo pressed his face against the window and grinned. The employees inside gave him a funny look and he backed away embarrassed. Heero rolled his eyes as Duo laughed his embarrassment away.

"Why did you drag me here again? I seem to keep forgetting in my state of boredom." Heero said. Duo made a mocking face at him.

"I told ya I needed another person's opinion before I buy the ring! These things don't come cheap and when it comes to fashion sense…I don't think I can find a black diamond." Duo replied. "Besides, it's not like you were doing anything other than stalking Relena."

"Take that back. I was just looking out for her, she is after all a big political leader and if she were killed war would break out." Heero said trying to fight the blush that was creeping up on his face. Duo grinned.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda! That's all I have to say."

"Can we get this over with?"

"Yeah okay! Don't get your underoos in a knot!" Duo laughed as he walked into the jewellery store.

"Underoos?" Heero puzzled as he walked in after Duo. They both stared at the wide selection of rings and other jewellery. Duo pointed at a ring that had a funny shaped opal rock on top of a gold bang. Heero raised an eyebrow. (Yes I know, it's amazing…)

"Aren't those things meant to be bad luck?" Heero asked. Duo's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Yup, I'm sure I read it somewhere." Heero said absent-mindedly. Duo cautiously stepped away from the ring and looked at another one. Duo's grin widened and he excitedly started to point at the ring.

"What's the matter boy?" Heero asked. Duo scowled.

"Funny. Take a look at this one! It's perfect." Duo pointed at a ring that had sapphire dolphins encrusted in a gold ring. Heero nodded in approval.

"It's nice. I'm sure Hilde will like it." Heero said. Duo fished an envelope out of his pocket that lots of bills inside it. He took out about a ¼ of the money.

"I've been saving for this for a while now. Never thought that out of the five of us, I'd be proposing first." Duo said.

"Believe me, it was a shock to all of us." Heero said as he slightly smiled. Duo rang the bell to get the attention of the guy behind the counter. The guy just rubbed his nails on his shirt and ignored Duo. Duo repeatedly rang the bell but the guy just kept on ignoring him. Duo's eyebrow started to twitch, he took a deep breath and shouted at the guy.

"HEY!!! CAN I BE SERVED??!" Duo yelled. Heero smirked.

"I'm on my break kid, do ya mind?" The attendant said as Duo face faulted. Heero walked up to the counter and stared the guy in the face.

"Isn't there anyone else that can help him? I have places to be you know." Heero said. The guy nodded.

"Sure. HEY NEW KID!!! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELF!!!" The guy shouted much to Heero's chagrin.

"Do you mind?" Heero asked.

"No, not at all." The guy said as Heero face-faulted. A girl stuck her head out of a doorway.

"I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!!" The girl shouted. Heero shook his head.

"Does everyone in this place shout?" Heero muttered. Duo looked up at the girl.

_**Wow, she looks so familiar…but I can't place my finger on it.**_

"You work for me and I can call you what I want!! You need to be more aware of whom you are talking to!" The guy replied.

"Well! Excuse me for being a mere mortal!" The girl replied. Heero's head snapped up.

"Hello?" Duo said to himself. "That's my line!! I feel like I'm in the twilight zone!"

"Duo…I can't believe I'm actually saying this but…this is way freaky!" Heero said as Duo agreed. The girl finally showed herself. Duo and Heero couldn't believe their eyes. She looked a lot like…Duo!

"Hey!!! She took my face!!" Duo yelled. The girl gave him a weird look as Heero clamped his hand over Duo's mouth and laughed nervously. The girl had exactly the same facial features as Duo, the eyes, the nose and she even had the bangs over her face. The main difference was that she was a girl and had the features to prove it. Her hair was the same colour as Duo's but it was at shoulder length. She blinked at the two guys and turned back to her boss.

"So, what is it you want me to do?" She asked. He pointed to Duo and Heero. "You must be joking! Oh this is so not cool!"

"She did it again!!" Duo said as Heero dragged him out of the shop.

"He…needs to take his medication! Just make sure you save that ring for him!" Heero shouted.

"Which one?" She called back.

"The dolphin one!" Heero said as he and Duo drove away.

"Weirdos. Hey, what happened to my nametag?" She wondered but shrugged it off.

Heero drove as fast as he could almost killing two senior citizens and a dog. He ran about two red lights when Duo decided to ask where they were headed.

"Where exactly are we going?" Duo asked.

"You ask too many questions! Where do we usually go when something big happens?" Heero asked as he ran a stop sign.

"Into our Gundams and raise some heck!" Duo said as Heero slapped him upside the head. "You really shouldn't take your hands off of the wheel."

"Never say heck in my presence again. We are going to Quatre's." Heero said as he swerved pass an ice cream truck.

"To go get our Gundams!" Duo said. Heero slapped him upside the head again. "I think you knocked out a brain cell."

"You are so obsessed! Not everything can be resolved using a Gundam!" Heero shouted as Duo's face went blue.

"Geez Louise!! That girl really freaked you out!"

"The last thing I need is two Duos."

"Well you're no picnic either pal." Duo said as they pulled into Quatre's driveway. "Note to self: Heero shouldn't be allowed to drive." Heero repeatedly banged on the door until Quatre came to answer it.

"No servants?" Duo asked as they walked in.

"On holiday. It's a union thing." Quatre shrugged. "So what brings you here?"

"My greatest fear has become a reality." Heero said dramatically.

"Jabba the Hut?" Quatre asked as Duo started laughing.

"No! My other worst fear!" Heero said.

"But Duo can't have a double! Besides, what would be wrong with two Duos'? Just coz he annoys you!" Quatre said sipping his tea. Heero face-faulted.

"But this one is a girl!" Heero said. Quatre's eyes opened wide.

"Really?!" Quatre asked.

"Yup! She even used my line!" Duo said.

"The god of death is back from hell?" Quatre asked.

"No, the mere mortal one." Heero said. Quatre nodded.

"Well what did she look like?" Quatre asked. Duo face-faulted.

"LIKE ME!!! SHE STOLE MY FACE!!" Duo yelled.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Quatre said walking off with Heero and Duo close behind.

"What are knickers?" Duo asked.

"Skip it." Quatre said. "We should call Wufei and Trowa. They might want to know before they go beating up the poor girl."

"I can just see it now…AHHH!!! THAT ONNA LOOKS LIKE MAXWELL!! FEEL THE WRATH OF NATAKU!!" Duo laughed doing an excellent impression of Wufei. Quatre smirked and picked up the phone.

"Hey Duo?" Heero asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she could be related to you?"

"I'm not sure. I did grow up an orphan you know."

"Even so…"

"Besides I don't even know her name." Duo sighed.

"It's Michelle." Heero replied. Duo's eyes bugged out of his head.

"How did you know that?" Duo asked. Heero held up a nametag. "YOU TOOK THAT?!! THAT'S A FELONY!!"

"Like I care." Heero stated.

"Touché." Quatre replied.

End of part one…

Well, what did ya think? Leave a review and tell me if you want the next part.


	2. Chapter 2: Michelle's Intro

**Duo's Double??! Part 2.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Just the ones I made up.

A/N: Thanks to Jae for the Femme Duo picture!! This part may get totally mad and OCC but it is a bizarre situation. Now let's go to part deux!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Calm down Wufei!" Quatre said trying to hold back his giggles. Duo shook his head.

"I swear, whoever gave that guy a phone…" Duo muttered. Wufei's enraged screams could be heard from the phone.

"Wufei, it's just one girl! She can't do any harm!" Quatre reasoned.

"ALL ONNAS ARE EVIL!!" Wufei yelled, Quatre held the phone away from his ear.

"Just come to my place and we'll sort it out okay?" Quatre said. A click was heard from the other end. "Well that's the both of them. I really didn't think Trowa could use such fowl language! The guy barely speaks!"

"Who knew?" Duo said shrugging.

"I did." Heero said appearing from nowhere.

"GAAAHH!!" Quatre and Duo yelled. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"The Perfect Soldier knows all." Heero replied as Duo gave him a weird look. Trowa came bursting in through the front door.

"We have a doorbell you know." Quatre smiled. Trowa gave him a Death Glare™.

"Omae o korosu!" Trowa replied.

"I am sick and tired of you people stealing my material. It's so lame." Heero said.

"Nani? Did he just say lame?" Trowa asked. Duo nodded. "Woah! This _is_ serious!" There was a loud sound of heavy footsteps outside and people screaming.

"I specifically said NO GUNDAMS!!! WUFEI!!" Quatre yelled, walking outside to face Wufei.

"Nataku has the right to come." Wufei said.

"No it doesn't! Now put it in my garage before anyone dies." Quatre ordered. Wufei seethed but obeyed.

"I think it's a little to late to warn him about killing anyone." Duo said. Quatre smacked his head in frustration. They all sat down in the living room.

"Does anyone have any proposals of what we should do?" Duo asked.

"KILL HER!!" Trowa, Heero and Wufei replied. Quatre shook his head. Duo raised an eyebrow.

"There is no good reason to kill an innocent person just because she is lucky enough to have a face like mine." Duo said smugly. Everyone else face-faulted.

"We could go back to that store and ask her a few questions. How about that?!" Heero said sarcastically.

"Alrighty then! Let's go!" Quatre said dashing off.

"I was being sarcastic!!" Heero yelled as the rest of the G-Boys ran after him. They got to the library and Quatre had a cheesy smile. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"TO THE Q LAB!!" Quatre yelled. Everyone face-faulted.

"Q-lab??! Have you gone nuts again Quatre?!" Trowa asked. Quatre just patted him on the back. (A honourable mention in the next part to anyone who can tell me where the next scene is from.)

"Of course not Trowa!! NOW DUO, PULL THE LEVER!!!!" Quatre yelled. Duo pulled the lever and Quatre fell down a hole.

"WROOOOOOOOOOOOONNGG LEVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!" Quatre yelled as he fell. The rest of them heard clambering and muttering from Quatre as he returned to the library. "Why do I even _have_ that lever?!" Quatre mumbled as he pulled the right lever and the G-Boys fell into a rollercoaster car. The metal seat bars clamped down and a booming voice came over a loudspeaker.

_"THANK YOU FOR JOINING US TODAY. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS RIDE. HAVE A NICE DAY__J!"_ The G-boys went on a wacky rollercoaster ride doing loops and fast rundowns.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! WAHOOOOOOOOO!!! I AM THE GREAT SHINIGAMI!!!" Duo yelled. Trowa and Wufei went a little on the green side. Quatre just sat back as if he had done this a million times before. Heero started to do his insane laugh (Ya know, the one from the first episode). They were thrown out of the rollercoaster and when they landed they were dressed in lab coats and goggles.

"Oookay?" Wufei said. "Why the hell are we dressed like something out of a Frankenstein movie??!"

"Because." Quatre replied.

"What exactly does this have to do with that girl?" Trowa asked.

"Nothing really. It's just that this is the fun way to get to the garage." Quatre replied as the rest of them face-faulted. They got dressed in NORMAL clothing and jumped in the car.

"I call driver's seat." Heero said.

"NO!" The rest of them yelled. In the end Trowa got driver's seat and Duo got shotgun. He really didn't feel like another slap upside the head. They arrived at the jewellery store.

"Won't she find it weird that you've come back? In the same day? With reinforcements?" Trowa asked.

"What's with the 3rd degree all of a sudden?!" Wufei asked.

"Don't you start with me Chang!" Trowa scolded. Heero broke up the fight.

"Not now." He said and went into the store. The others followed him. They went in and saw the same guy from before. Heero and Duo face-faulted. Trowa raised an eyebrow.

"I told you Heero needed glasses." Trowa whispered to Quatre. Duo ran up to the front desk.

"Hey, where's that girl from before?" Duo asked. The guy smirked.

"She's on _her_ break."

"Well, could you tell us where she is?" Heero asked.

"I could but then it would damage the union rules." The guy replied. Heero grabbed his collar.

"Now you listen to me (reads his nametag) Alex. I want to talk to that girl now or else I'll have to damage your face." Heero fumed. Trowa pulled him back and let Quatre do the talking.

"Oh!! It's you Mr Winner!! How marvellous to see you!! What can I do for you today?" Alex asked as Duo's eyes bugged out.

"That is so not possible!" Duo exclaimed.

"Hello Alex. If it's not too much trouble I'd like to talk to that young lady my friend spoke to you about. See, she is an old friend of my sister's and…" Quatre explained.

"Say no more. She's out back." Alex said pointing to the backdoor. Quatre walked out that way and the others followed him. They saw Michelle sitting outback playing on a N64. The others raised an eyebrow.

"Maxwell, she's playing your favourite game." Wufei whispered. Duo nodded. Quatre cleared his throat but she still didn't pay any attention. Then there was a loud noise from the games console and she stood up in victory.

"YES!!! I CAUGHT BULBASAUR!!" She said doing a pose. She noticed that the G-boys were there and she sat down embarrassed. She looked at Heero.

"Hey I remember you! You're the crazy guy from today. Did he take his medication?" Michelle asked indicating Duo. Duo blushed as the others laughed.

"Listen, I have a confession to make. I didn't come back here to buy the ring. I came to ask you a few questions." Duo said. Michelle paled.

"W…what do you mean…questions?!" Michelle stuttered. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Just where you come from, how old you are, your nationality…you know, the usual." Duo replied. Michelle jumped out of her seat.

"So, you know my secret huh? Well if you can't find me then you can't prove anything!! See ya suckers!" She said as she removed a flash bomb and set it off. Since they were the G-boys they were able to follow her.

"Sheesh kabab!! For a girl she sure can run fast!" Wufei exclaimed. They were barely able to keep up with her.

"This is what we get for messing with the forces of nature!" Heero yelled as he took out his gun and fired a couple of rounds at her. She dodged every one.

"Messing with the forces of nature?! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!!" Trowa yelled.

"I was being sarcastic. Remind me to tell you what that means when we catch that girl." Heero said.

"This is getting us nowhere." Quatre said as he grabbed a scooter from a nearby citizen and chased after her. He was within reach of her and jumped on her. They rolled until they were in a very embarrassing situation. Quatre blushed and so did she.

"Oh my!" Wufei said as Quatre got up very quickly. Michelle tried to make a get away but Wufei caught her.

"You've got some explaining to do." Duo said facing her. Michelle studied his face.

"Woah. You…YOU STOLE MY FACE!!!" Michelle said as everyone face-faulted.

"WHY MEEEEEE???!" Duo whined.

End of part two…

What do ya think?? Any ideas on what Michelle is hiding?? The next part may take a while, I have a bad habit of starting three different stories at the same time. Oops. Leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood is thicker than water

**Duo's Double??! Part 3.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Just the ones I made up.

A/N: Well, it has been a while! I forgot to say that the G-Boys are all about 20 years old here. Congrats to Nin, Sailor Shadow, Kuroi-Kasai-chan, Chibi Kewl Shooting Star, Sage Mistress of Magic and ProjectGenisis. You all guessed it was The Emperor's New Groove. This is a shameless plug but I GW'd that movie so check it out if ya want. Here's the fic!!

Quote of the day: "How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks into your thick skull?? Never underestimate the power of the androids!!" ~ Mirai Trunks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you run away??! What was the secret??!" Duo asked.

"Well if you must know…I am an illegal immigrant!" Michelle replied. Everyone face-faulted.

"What?!" Heero yelled. Michelle sighed.

"I AM AN ILLEGAL IMMIGRANT!!" She yelled. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"Ohmigosh!!! Do that again!!" Trowa exclaimed. Heero rolled his eyes.

"Where exactly did you come from?" Quatre asked.

"America." Michelle replied. Duo's face paled.

"You're American! INJUSTICE!!" Wufei yelled, bringing out his katana. Michelle ducked behind Quatre.

"Is he insane?" Michelle asked.

"We like to think so." Duo smiled. Wufei gave him a DEATH GLARE™.

"Listen. We have a hunch that you may be related to Duo somehow so will you please come to my house?" Quatre asked.

"What for?!" Trowa asked.

"Well the Q-LAB has a DNA tester so we can see if our prediction is right." Quatre explained. Michelle's face looked a bit pale but she shook it off.

"Okay then. Meet me in 2 hours, that's when I finish work." Michelle said, returning into the store. The G-boys returned to Quatre's.

"I can't believe you Winner. How could you let her come to your house???! Are you nuts?!" Wufei enraged.

"Calm down Wufei, Nataku doesn't approve of unnecessary anger." Duo laughed. Wufei ceased. Michelle walked back to main front desk.

"So, any news on the Gundam pilots?" Alex asked. Michelle looked at him with a guilty face.

"I still don't see what the FBI have to do with those guys. The war ended years ago!" Michelle said.

"Agent, don't forget who you are talking to. This is very important business, we need to know what has made them so strong." Alex replied.

"They're still human beings sir, they shouldn't be treated like animals." Michelle said.

"These are the orders from Washington and we shall carry them out. This is no time to be getting soft." Alex said as he left.

"It is when the person you are sent to capture is your own flesh and blood." Michelle muttered.

_2 hours later…_

"You are crazy. She doesn't look that much like Duo!" Trowa said.

"Well, I'd have to say you're right. It is a slight resemblance but enough to tell that they are related." Heero replied.

"I am telling you she is his damn evil twin. She is from the FBI and she has come to take us all in like a bunch of animals!" Wufei yelled.

"You just had to get him hooked on the Twilight Zone! THANK YOU SALLY!" Duo said sarcastically. Michelle arrived. Quatre blushed. Without her uniform and with a little make-up she ceased to look like Duo's double.

_**She's beautiful!**_ Quatre thought to himself.

"YO QUATRE!!" Duo yelled, causing Wufei to lose the balance of his katana and cut his arm.

"Maxwell, you fool!" Wufei yelled.

"Calm down Wufei." Heero said as he climbed into the driver's seat. All the G-boys paled. When they reached their destination Quatre ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. The rest of the pilots looked a little sick too.

"You'd think after all the dead bodies we've seen that wouldn't have effected us." Trowa muttered.

"Well it's not everyday that a human head ends up cracking on the windshield of the car and then we get splattered by the remains of the brain." Duo said.

"I think I'll go join Winner." Wufei said rushing to the bathroom. Michelle hopped out of the car and so did Heero. She whistled. 

"This place sure is big!" She commented. She walked in. Quatre and Wufei returned and Quatre put on his insane grin once again.

"TO THE Q-LAB!!" Quatre shouted as they returned to the Q-lab. "Pull the lever!" This time Duo pulled the right lever._ _

_ _

**_"THANK YOU FOR JOINING US TODAY. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED FOR THE REMAINDER OF THIS RIDE. HAVE A NICE DAY_****_J_****_!"_******They went on a wacky rollercoaster ride doing loops and fast rundowns and arrived in the lab.

"I know I've seen this movie!" Michelle exclaimed.

Quatre took a sample of Duo's blood and a sample of Michelle's blood. He dashed off laughing like a maniac. The rest of the G-boys sans Duo went to help him or just to make sure he wasn't going insane.

"So?" Duo said.

"Ya…" Michelle replied. _**This is murder. I want to tell him everything but if I do he'll be in worse trouble!!**_

"Okay, I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10. Ready?" Duo asked.

"2!" They both said. "Freaky. Stop that! You're freakin' me out!"

"I HAVE IT!" came a yell obviously from Quatre. A womanly scream could be heard. Duo and Michelle ran to see that Heero had fainted. Duo fell on the floor too but he fell from laughter not shock.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Duo laughed. A smirk played on Trowa's face at the braided pilot's antics. Duo turned blue as he gasped for air, little droplets of water rushing from his amethyst eyes.

"I think that you've gathered from Heero's response…she is your sister Duo. In fact she is your twin." Quatre said. (DUN DUN DUUUUUNN!)

"Wow, I have…a sister." Duo said as he sat down. His face was full of shock and surprised. His usually handsome features looked like they had seen a ghost. "After all these years…with no family…I don't know what to say."

"You don't seem that shocked." Wufei said, eyeing Michelle shiftily.

"We can't have the both of us acting the same, it would freak me out even more." Duo and Michelle replied. Trowa shuddered.

"That. Was. Freaky." Trowa replied.

_**Great, now he knows! What am I going to do?!**_

End of part three…

What is she going to do indeed! Poor Duo!! Aw! Will he be able to take another big shock?? What about Quatre's crush?? Find out next time! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4: Pink Panther Style

**Duo's Double??! Part 4.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Just the ones I made up.

A/N: Aha!! This took a while longer than expected. The last part wasn't funny so this part is going back into the ooc realm again. -_- Sorry. Oh, and may I just say Evil Dead 2 is one of the most gross movies I have ever seen.

Quote of the day: "Calling me names just proves your own stupidity and ignorance." Son Goku. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is so not happening!!" Heero wailed as he rung the wet cloth and placed it on his wet forehead. Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"He actually fought in the war? Who'da thunk it?" She said as Heero gave her a Death Glare™ but she just smirked. He promptly fainted.

"You've gotta excuse them. The usual silent one is talking a lot more than he should be, Heero is usually monotonous and not like some over paid soap actor. Wufei's seems to be his normal self though." Quatre smirked as Duo laughed. Michelle got up.

"It's getting late. I think I'd better be going." Michelle said. Duo grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting of the hook that easily little sis." Duo smiled.

"Oh? What makes you think you're the older twin, hmm?" Michelle asked.

"Quatre's blood test." Duo replied as Trowa and Wufei face-faulted. "Whaddaya say we go grab a burger or something?? Catch up and all that mush."

"I'd love to…but I can't tonight. How 'bout a rain check?" Michelle asked. Duo nodded.

"Sure. Catch ya later." Duo said as Michelle walked out the garage door. "Well guys, I dunno about you but I'm gonna hit the hay. Finding a lost sibling can take a lot out of ya." He retreated upstairs. Heero opened one eye from under the cloth.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Heero said.

"Yes." Wufei and Trowa replied.

"Unfortunately. It's times like these I wish I had more of an aggressive attitude. Damn father, stupid anger-management classes." Quatre muttered as the other pilots sweat-dropped.

# 15 MINUTES LATER…

The other four G-boys were dressed in black cat suits with ski masks on. Heero was the only one that was comfortable.

"This is injustice!!! I shouldn't have to dress up like an ONNA!!" Wufei yelled enraged.

"Forgive me, but Wufei's right! We shouldn't be spying on her!" Quatre said.

"That isn't what I meant! SHE SHOULD DIE!!" Wufei yelled.

"You aren't making any sense." Trowa said. "This is camouflage. Not my preferred choice but…we'll have to make due."

"There she goes." Heero said as Michelle hopped into her car and drove off. The boys hopped into Quatre's car and drove after her.

"I didn't know you could drive Wufei." Quatre said.

"Had to. It's would have been dishonourable if I didn't know how." Wufei said. Michelle's car turned into a driveway. It was a car garage.

"Well, let's go." Heero said leading the group.

"Why do I feel that this is going to hurt in the morning?" Quatre said as they crept behind her. As they started creeping Trowa began to hum the Pink Panther tune as Heero turned around and gave him a Death Glare 2000™. 

"Sorry, it just felt right." Trowa shrugged. They came to the entrance but couldn't get in.

"There seems to be a big force stopping me from going in. I…can't…push…it." Heero grunted. The other three looked up.

"Uh, Heero?" Quatre said.

"Not now Winner." Heero replied.

"Maybe you should look up." Trowa said.

"I've almost got it." Heero grunted.

"DAMN IT YOU WEAKLING WOULD YOU LOOK UP ALREADY??!" Wufei yelled. Heero looked up to see a humongous man standing in front of him. Heero had his hands on his **ahem** area but he quickly removed them.

"What do you want??" The man growled.

"We wanna go in there." Heero stated as the others face-faulted.

"I always thought that when you were trained to be a soldier, being discreet was a basic training technique." Quatre muttered.

"Well, you can't. Only authorised personnel can go in there. Little man." The man said. Heero growled. Even though all of them were a lot taller than they were four years ago Heero was shorter than the rest of the pilots for some reason and he hated being called short or little. He cracked his knuckles.

"Just Bring It." Heero said as he put his fists up. The man let out a full belly laugh at Heero.

"You? Wanna fight me??? MAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!! WOW!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU ARE SO SMALL!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

# 5 MINUTES LATER…INSIDE…

"Really Heero. Did you have to shoot him?? He wasn't armed or anything!!" Quatre protested.

"Shut the hell up. He shouldn't have called me small. He paid the price." Heero said bluntly. Trowa rolled his eyes or um…eye. They saw Michelle talking to some mechanic.

"I wonder what they're saying." Quatre said.

"Let's find out." Wufei said edging closer. Michelle and the mechanic were laughing.

"That's really cruel." Michelle laughed.

"He shouldn't have been sneaking around my garage." The mechanic said.

"Tony, how exactly did you do that?" Michelle asked.

"Well, every car in here has a trigger mechanism. If you stay crouched behind the car for more than 1 minute then you get squirted with a liquid stink bomb." Tony replied as Michelle laughed. Trowa's eye opened wide as he scurried away from the car, as did Heero and Quatre. Wufei, however, wasn't as fortunate. He got squirted on his shirt and in his mouth. He spat out what was squirted into his mouth as Quatre put his hands over his ears.

"IINJUUUUUSTIIIIIIIICEEE!!" Wufei yelled but lucky for him Michelle and Tony didn't take any notice. After the G-boys changed into their pair of extra clothes, Michelle waved goodbye to Tony and left.

"Quick, we gotta follow her!" Heero said as they began tailing Michelle again. All of a sudden she just sped up.

"Hit the gas Wufei!" Heero yelled as they sped up. Michelle led them on a wild goose chase, up hills, down rocky roads and past the aquamarine land. Just as their car passed a whale hit the water and they were soaked.

"INJUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCEEEE??!" Wufei yelled.

"My car…" Quatre said.

"…" Trowa said.

"Omae o korosu Michelle." Heero said as he hit the gas for Wufei and they caught up with her. She walked into an apartment building and the guys followed. She was talking to the doorman.

"All she ever does is talk to guys. Doesn't she know any fat guys?" Quatre muttered but Trowa heard him and raised an eyebrow. Michelle went into the lift (or elevator) and they kept an eye on what floor she went to. It was the penthouse.

"Awful rich for a store clerk." Heero said as they took the lift to the penthouse. Lucky for them there were only two doors. They all opted for the left one but Quatre went to the right one. Quatre hit jackpot.

"Hi! You're one of Duo's friends aren't you?" Michelle said. Quatre nodded.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre said.

"Well, do you wanna come in or are you just gonna stand there Mr Winner?" Michelle laughed. Quatre blushed and went inside.

"Great. What do we do now?" Wufei said. Trowa looked up and smirked.

"Well, she lives on the top floor of a building with a glass roof. You do the math." Trowa said.

"I swear lady, I'm not your grandson!" Heero protested.

"Now c'mon Takeshi. Why would you come all the way here to visit me?" The old woman said.

"I AM NOT TAKESHI!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Heero protested but the old woman squashed him in a big bear hug.

"Help…me." Heero squeaked.

# INSIDE MICHELLE'S APARTMENT…

"So, how come you live here?" Quatre said.

"It's a present. Just a temp place though." Michelle said.

"Really? Who from?" Quatre asked as Michelle brought two cups of tea.

"My boyfriend." Quatre's face gloomed. "Ex, actually."

"Really?" Quatre said seductively. Michelle smiled.

"So, what brings you to my abode?" 

"Duo, just wanted to make sure that you were okay." Quatre lied.

"Ah I see. He's gone into big brother mode already. He's most probably got the other guys on the roof watching us!" Michelle laughed.

# ON THE ROOF…

"MOVE WUFEI!!" Heero yelled.

"I don't wanna move. The glass might break." Wufei hissed.

"You idiot! Helicopters land on this!!" Heero said.

"Oh. Okay." Wufei said as they moved over to Michelle's apartment. They could see Quatre and Michelle.

"HE'S HAVING TEA!!" Wufei yelled.

"Uh oh." Trowa said.

"What's the matter?" Heero said.

"Nothing." Trowa replied.

# BACK INSIDE…

"So, then I was in the Gundam and I was all like I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU!!! And Trowa was all like Quatre don't be stupid!!" Quatre said.

"Wow." Michelle replied. Quatre looked into her eyes.

"You have really beautiful eyes." Quatre said.

"Thank you." Michelle blushed. Quatre leaned in to kiss her but she leaned back. "Gomen nasai Quatre."

"Why? I'm not sure I understand."

"You are a really nice guy, maybe the only nice guy left, and you are really cute but…I don't think you wanna get involved with me." Michelle said. Quatre grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him.

"I'll take my chances." Quatre replied as he kissed her for all he was worth. After he broke the kiss she went and kissed him madly and he kissed her with a wild passion, moving his hands up around her body. She grabbed his butt and pulled him closer as Quatre began to undo her bra strap. He nuzzled on her ear lobe…

# ON THE ROOF…

"Oh My Nataku…" Wufei said covering his eyes.

"I never knew Quatre could be so…animalistic." Heero said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh hey!! C'mon!!" All three guys protested. "We don't wanna see that!"

"You'd think they'd have the decency to leave the only part of the house which has a glass roof."Trowa said.

"I kinda feel sorry for the neighbours." Wufei said.

"I feel sorry for that table…" Heero muttered.

"Ah, Duo's not going to be happy." Trowa said.

End of part four.

Oooh! Well, what did ya think?? What will happen between Michelle and Quatre? How will Duo react?? When will Duo go back to his first plan, proposing to Hilde?? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning After

**Duo's Double??! Part 5.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Just the ones I made up. I also don't own anything else I mention.

A/N: I'm glad y'all liked the other chapter. I didn't think you would! ^_^ Anyhoo, this chapter will be okay…hopefully. Enjoy!!

Quote of the day: "I laugh in the face of danger! Then I hide until it goes away…" Xander from Buffy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# THE NEXT MORNING…

Quatre woke up the next morning to find Michelle in the kitchen making something. He puts his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well, good morning tiger." Michelle said causing Quatre to blush. "Now that is just too cute."

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?" Quatre asked.

"How come?" Michelle smiled.

"Well, if you cook anything like your brother…" Quatre said as Michelle laughed.

"Don't worry, it's edible." Michelle said as Quatre went into the bathroom.

# MEANWHILE ON THE ROOF…

Three different choruses of snoring came from Wufei, Trowa and Heero. Wufei woke up due to the rays of sunshine that hit his eyes.

"Wake up you weaklings. It is morning." Wufei said as Heero woke up. Trowa, still asleep, stirred in his puddle of drool. Heero smirked.

"WAKE UUUUUUUP!!" Heero yelled as Trowa woke up with a start and gave the Death Glare™. Wufei stretched his arms.

"How long did they go on for anyway?!" Wufei said.

"Well, he has to have a lot of stamina. He is a Gundam pilot after all." Heero replied as Trowa looked down.

"Aw, damn it! There at it again!" Trowa said, frustrated as the other two face-faulted.

"This would be the perfect time for us to make our getaway don'tcha think?" Wufei said as they left.

# A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…

"I've gotta get going. Duo's staying at my place and he's gonna be wondering where I am." Quatre said as he slipped on his shoes. "See ya later." He gave Michelle a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. Michelle closed the door and leaned on it.

"Oh my Quattie, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." Michelle sighed sadly. Quatre snuck into the house and ran smack bang into Duo.

"Well hello there!" Duo said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Duo!" Quatre said, a little startled.

"So, where have you been?" Duo asked.

"Just out, you know, for a morning walk." Quatre replied.

"Mmm hmm. You were with a girl last night." Duo said walking away. Quatre face-faulted.

"How'd you know?" Quatre asked.

"The signs Q-man! It's all over you like a wet dress on a cheap hooker." Duo said as he laughed. "I gotta write that one down." Quatre stared after Duo dumb-founded.

"That guy amazes me." Quatre muttered.

"By the by, Michelle said she was coming over later on." Duo replied. Quatre felt his heart race at the mention of her name. He went upstairs.

# LATER…

"Hi bro!" Michelle said.

"Hey sis." Duo replied.

"So, do we hug now or what?" They both asked and then laughed.

"Come in." Duo said.

"Are you sure its alright with your friend?" Michelle asked.

"Who Quatre?! Sure! Hey come in here for a second. I've got something fun for us to do." Duo said flashing a grin as they walked into the kitchen. Duo picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Watch this." Duo grinned. (A/N: I don't own this prank. I heard it somewhere before.)

"Hello?" Heero answered.

"Hi! I'm just calling to tell you that your daughter come over to my house today and she kicked my dog." Duo said in an Indian accent. Michelle laughed.

"Omae o korosu Maxwell." Heero replied and hung up.

"I swear that guy isn't human." Duo muttered as he dialled another number.

"Hello?" Sally answered.

"Hi, is Wuffie there?" Duo asked, in the same accent.

"Who?" Sally asked.

"Wufei!" Duo said.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Gurpal." Duo said as Michelle giggled. Wufei came onto the line.

"What?" Wufei answered.

"Hi! I was just calling because I live down the street from you and your girlfriend come to my house today and she kick my dog." Duo said.

"WHAT?!" Wufei yelled.

"Your girlfriend to my house."

"Uh huh."

"And she come on my property and then she kick my dog. And now my dog needs operation."

"INJUSTICE!! I don't have a girlfriend! And even if I did she wouldn't take the time to kick your stupid dog!!"

"Your girlfriend!! The one who just answered the phone!!" Duo yelled.

"Alright I'll ask her………she said she didn't!"

"Yes she did!! I saw her she come to your house!! Why did she do it?!"

"I don't know!! She didn't…"

"She did! She's lying!! She's lying to you, you fucking guy!!"

"What the hell did you just say?! INJUSTICE!! Where are you calling from?!"

"I am calling from my house!" Duo countered as Michelle tried to gasp for air.

"Where do you live baka?!"

"Down the street from you!"

"Nani?!"

"You know where I live!! My dog, she kicked it and now I'm going to fuck her!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU WEAKLING!! THIS IS INJUSTICE!!"

"Don't lie you fucking guy!"

"Hey!!! Don't speak to me like that!!"

"FUCK YOU!! YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT SHE DO!!"

"What?!"

"Your girlfriend kick my dog!!"

"I don't have a girlfriend!!"

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT WHAT SHE DO!! You bastard." Duo said trying to keep a straight face. Wufei handed the phone over to Sally.

"Hello?" Sally said.

"WHY YOU KICK MY DOG??!"

"May I ask who I'm speaking to?!"

"You know damn right who it is!! This is Gurpal!"

"Who?"

"GUR-PAL!!"

"Who's Gurpal?!! We don't know any Gurpal!"

"Yes you do!! You kick my dog today."

"DOG?!" Sally exclaimed.

"Yes dog!! D-O-G!!"

"NANI?!"

"Don't act stupid!! Just tell your boyfriend that I'm going to sue him. he's gonna go to jail."

"Okay, where the hell do you live?"

"I live on your street!"

"On my street?!"

"Yes!"

"So, you're saying one of us kicked your stupid dog!"

"Yes!!"

"Where the hell do you live?!" Sally yelled.

"YOU KNOW DAMN RIGHT!!"

"No, we do not know damn right, we don't even know you!"

"Yes you do."

"Where the hell do you live?!"

"Don't ask dumb questions."

"You live on Madison Street?!"

"No shut up…you try to confuse Gurpal!! I'm going to call the police and then you're going to go to jail!"

"You're damn right, call the police and then we can see who the hell…"

"You do not tell me 'damn right'! You do not swear at me!!"

"Well I can coz you don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut up!" Duo yelled.

"Fuck you!" Sally said.

"You said a bad word. You do not tell me to fuck."

"Shut the hell up!"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"You're going to kill us?!" Sally exclaimed.

"Just kidding!" Duo yelled and hung up the phone. Michelle was blue from laughter.

"Man, I gotta try that one on the boys back home." Michelle laughed.

"What boys…hey Quatre!" Duo said as he laughed sheepishly.

"You know, it's funny how the other phone can hear everything that you say on this phone." Quatre said. Duo gulped as Quatre turned into Wing-Zero mode Quatre.

"Hehe hehehehe! I was only kidding around Quatre!" Duo said as he leapt gracefully behind the kitchen table.

"Were you kidding around when you did that to me? HUH GURPAL!" Quatre said.

"Yaaaahahaa!" Duo said doing the Johnny Bravo Shriek™ as he ran away from Quatre. Heavy, loud footsteps could be heard from outside.

"I KNOW WHERE YOU ARE GURPAL!!" Wufei's voice bellowed through Quatre's estate.

"Eh no." Michelle said.

"Great, what else could go wrong today?" Duo muttered.

"Great bro, you just jinxed it!" Michelle said as she ducked for cover.

"OMAE O KOROSU MAXWELL!" Heero's voice also bellowed. Duo turned pale as he ducked from Quatre's left jab. Wufei and Heero both entered the house, Heero with his gun in hand and Wufei with his katana. Duo gulped. Michelle walked over to Quatre.

"Please make them stop." Michelle pouted, Quatre melted and told the other guys to back off. Heero put his gun back into hammerspace and Wufei put his katana…wherever he gets it from. Duo looked at Michelle and Quatre, put 2+2 together and…

"QUATRE!! YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER!!" Duo yelled, much looking like Ross when he found out about Chandler and Monica.

"Eep." Quatre exclaimed as he hid behind Michelle.

"Hold on a minute Duo." Michelle warned. Duo pulled out a scythe.

"Where exactly did he…never mind." Trowa muttered.

"AAAH!! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" Everyone except Duo yelled.

"You can never hear when The Silencer approaches." Trowa stated.

"Oookay…now where was I? Oh, yes! Killing Quatre!!" Duo said as he leapt to kill Quatre. As he cornered Quatre, he took a swing and noticed that his scythe wasn't there.

"Hmph. Boys and their toys." Michelle said as she hid the scythe. "Now, whaddaya say to ice cream?" 

"YES PLEASE!" Duo exclaimed as he grabbed Michelle and ran out.

"Say, where did you get to last night?" Quatre asked.

"Oh nowhere special. My captain." Heero smirked as Quatre blushed.

"You guys saw that." Quatre said sheepishly.

"Yes. And let me say…you do our species proud Winner." Wufei remarked as Quatre turned an even darker shade of red.

"Even if you did massacre the table…" Trowa added.

"And used up all the dessert items in her fridge…" Heero chipped in.

"And went on for so long you make the Energizer Bunny look lazy…" Wufei supplied.

"But other than that well done!" The three of them replied as Quatre's eyes went wider (A/N: O_o THAT'S POSSIBLE?!)

End of part five…

Okay, so this part didn't have that much to do with the main part of the plot…but what can I say, I had writer's block! I need some ideas from you peeps so please review and give me some sort of idea as to what can happen next. Arigatou! Ja ne!!


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Part. Revelations

Duo's Double

**Duo's Double??! Part 6.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam characters. Just the ones I made up. I also don't own anything else I mention.

A/N: I took kinda long with this part…sorry. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Quote of the day: "I dunno. Vegeta seems more agitated than bored. Like he's got a bad case of haemorrhoids or something." ~ Krillin from Dragonball Z. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER… 

Duo, Hilde, Quatre and Michelle were out at a carnival on a date. Since Duo had been acting the part of overprotective brother this was the only way Quatre and Michelle couldgo out and Duo would be happy. Hilde linked her arm with Duo's and smiled at him.

_**Oy vey, I dunno if I can do this. Be a man Maxwell…dear God I sound like Wufei.**_ Duo thought to himself. The gang sat down and Duo and Michelle offered to get the food.

"So, have you asked her yet?" Michelle asked.

"Nope. I was thinking of doing it tonight." Duo said nervously as he blushed.

"God, you really are in love. You're acting like a teenager instead of a 20 year old." Michelle quipped. Duo raised an eyebrow. Michelle looked around and saw two guys with earpieces near Quatre and Hilde.

_**Crap! They've found me. What the hell am I going to do?**_ Michelle thought. As if Duo read her mind…

"What's up Miche?" Duo asked. Michelle sighed.

"I wonder what they're talking about? Duo looks nervous." Hilde remarked.

"That would be a first." Quatre said as Hilde laughed. Michelle and Duo came back with the food. Duo got the ring out of his pocket and took Hilde by the hand. Hilde's eyes widened, Quatre put his arm around Michelle and smiled.

"Hilde, ever since that time when you offered me to join the enemy's side I fell for ya babe." Duo said.

"He sure has an interesting way of saying things." Michelle whispered. Duo got down on one knee.

"Hilde, will you do me the pleasure of being my one and only?" Duo asked. Hilde's eyes became watery and she nodded. Duo smiled a wide smile and kissed her.

"Awwwww!" Quatre said as Duo blushed. "There's a sight Wufei would like to see." Hilde took Duo's hand and they walked off.

"That's nice…for him I mean. She could do better." Michelle said as Quatre gave her a bewildered look. "Kidding! C'mon let's ride the Ferris wheel!" Michelle said pulling Quatre along.

"Say Miche?" Quatre asked.

"Yes Quatre-chan?"

"I…know this is an…what I'm trying to say is…please don't hit me for saying this coz if you punch like Duo…doyouloveme?" Quatre added the last bit as quick as he could. Michelle smirked and put her arms around his neck.

"Of course I do. I just want you to remember that ok?" She said.

"Ok. You have that look in your eyes again." Quatre smiled mischievously.

"What look?"

"The look that says I am so hot for you right now."

"Who wouldn't be?" Michelle whispered seductively as she leaned up to kiss him. He responded but with a bit more enthusiasm than her. she picked up the pace as he pulled her closer…

THE NEXT DAY… 

Wufei was sitting in the Preventers' office meditating. He was doing this a lot more lately since the Maxwell population had doubled. Being in a state of calmness he didn't notice the two men approaching him…

Heero had just finished guarding Relena while she was at a meeting. He had heard the footsteps behind him a long time ago but simply turned around to the same two agents and surrendered. They had a look of confusion but none the less grabbed Heero and tossed him in the van with Wufei. Wufei, however, had proceeded to kick the agents' asses so they had to restrain him. Heero smirked as he looked at the tied and gagged Honourable Dragon.

The van went on to the travelling circus where Trowa worked. They went into the tent just as Trowa came off. Trowa took off his make up and costume, dressed into his normal clothes and turned around only to find the two agents pointing guns at him. Just as Heero had done he calmly raised his hands and surrendered. They threw him in the van as well.

The van stopped at Quatre's house. The two agents had managed to spike Quatre's tea and when he drank it he was knocked out cold. The van carried on, after picking up Quatre, to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Inside there was a big lab that had big computer machines with lots of wires coming out of them. Worse thing was there were five experimenting tables. Pilot size experimenting tables. They pushed the G-boys out of the van. Quatre gulped when he saw the lab and Wufei could be heard muttering "INJUSTICE!!!" under his gag. Duo and Michelle were already there much to Quatre's surprise.

"Hey. Do you guys have any idea what's going on here?" Quatre asked. Unfortunately, one of the agents had decided to untie and un-gag Wufei.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!! YOU BLONDE IDIOT!! NO ONE EVER LISTENS TO ME!! YOUR GIRLFRIEND OVER THERE IS AN FBI AGENT AND HAS COME TO TAKE US SO THEY CAN EXPERIMENT ON US!!! BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Wufei yelled as everyone stared at him. "Ah, I feel so much better." Everyone face-faulted. Michelle suddenly drop-kicked Duo so that he landed on the other Gundam pilots and she whipped out a gun.

"Nicely stated Wufei." She said. Wufei and Quatre just stared at her bewildered. (Kinda like this o_O.) Duo got back up and stared at her. His face never held that much anger and it was actually creeping the other guys out.

"Dude…" Heero said.

"How could you?! I welcomed you into my life! Shared everything with you and this is the thanks I get?!" Duo yelled.

"Oh you want me to thank you? Fine. THANKS BRO!" She yelled firing a shot at him. It hit him in the leg and he fell to the ground. Alex came out from the shadows.

"Well done agent. I see that you've accomplished your mission." Alex said.

"No I haven't sir." Michelle replied.

"What?!" Wufei yelled. "Whaddaya want to do now?!! Chop our heads off and hang them in your living room??! Maybe as a horrible conversation piece??! When all your friends come over you can look at my head on your wall and say 'oh ya! I kicked his sweet and sour chicken ass!" 

"Wufei, calm down! The vein in your forehead is scaring me." Trowa said as Heero nodded in agreement. The other two agents looked at Michelle in surprise.

"What I mean is that we were sent here to bring them in because they were super humans. As you can see we were wrong." Michelle said pointing to Duo. "The only reason why they were chosen as Gundam pilots were because they were smart! And because they were young!"

"Ouch." Duo said.

"Is your leg hurting?" Quatre asked.

"No, my pride is dying though." Duo smirked. Alex got a crazed look on his face.

"NO! You have already been stalling this mission for the last four years!! Now we are so close and you tell me that this was all a waste of time!! I won't accept it!" Alex said pulling out a gun and aiming it at Quatre.

"What do you mean stalling?" Quatre asked as he swallowed hard.

"That girl has thought of every reason in the book not to come down here." Alex said getting ready to fire. Michelle came and kicked the gun out of his hand.

"Sir you are attempting to kill an innocent civilian. You could get in big trouble if you don't stop now." Michelle said. Alex just laughed insanely at her.

"I don't care! I've already wasted four years of my life and I'm not wasting anymore!" Alex yelled.

"Maybe you two should step outside." Michelle said as the other two agents went outside. "Sir, please stop this."

"I won't!! Not until this is over!!"Alex said as Duo came behind him and pushed a part of his neck so that he went unconscious. Then, he took Alex's gun and shot him in the head. Wufei was about to protest but Trowa put his hand over his mouth. Quatre just looked confused.

"I don't believe it!! He killed himself!!" Duo said as he wiped the gun with a cloth and put it back in the hands of Alex. Wufei and Quatre looked as confused as ever but the two agents rushed and took the body away.

"Don't worry boys, I'll take care of these guys." Michelle said as the other two rushed out. She reached into her inside pocket and pulled out a wire, which she turned off. She turned to Quatre and sighed. "I suppose I've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah!!! You baka onna!!! I may not like him but you shot Maxwell!! That is injustice!!" Wufei yelled as Michelle bent down and wiped the 'blood' off of Duo.

"You ok?" Michelle asked.

"Yep, I heard that ketchup is good for the skin! At least I didn't have to twist it back into place." Duo grinned.

"Don't even joke. You putting a broken bone back into place, that just totally grosses me out thinking about it." Michelle said. Heero shivered. (You know, it's a Duo line!)

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON????!" Quatre yelled.

"Quatre yelled?! Catch me Heero I think I'm gonna faint." Trowa joked but Quatre gave him a Death Glare™ and he was The Silencer again.

"Well, the FBI was supposed to have been destroyed ages ago but the government decided to keep it open in secret. They observed the war and you five kept on popping up in the information. The fact that you were only fifteen surprised them even more. So they decided to check you out and see if you had any physical abnormalities." Michelle started.

"They had this theory that we were aliens so they wanted to capture us. Miche knew that I was her brother but she was never allowed to contact me. She tried to keep us from getting captured as long as she could but you can't stall the FBI for very long." Duo said.

"So, when those two agents showed up yesterday Michelle spilled everything to us and we came up with this plan." Heero said.

"Well, that just leaves one question. WHY THE BLOODY HELL WASN'T I INFORMED??!" Wufei yelled.

"Reaction was everything. Apart from Duo, you and Quatre show a lot of emotion when you are angry whereas me and Trowa don't." Heero explained. Wufei raised an eyebrow but seemed to except it. Duo saw Quatre's facial expression.

"Uh guys? Why don't we see if those agents are gone?" Duo asked. Heero and Trowa picked up on it and walked out.

"I don't what you need me for you braided baka." Wufei said but Duo dragged him by the collar. There was an odd silence between Michelle and Quatre.

"Was it true?" Quatre asked.

"What?"

"When you said you loved me? Was it true?" 

"Of course it was. It wasn't exactly my plan to fall for my brother's best friend. Kind of like a typical American spy film huh?" Michelle said as Quatre smiled a little.

"Are…you gonna stay?"

"I have two reasons to stay now. They can't keep me from my family and that's Duo. It's an honour thing."

"I guess Wufei would like the FBI then." Quatre laughed. A very faint 'I heard that Winner' could be heard. Quatre kissed Michelle. "I love you."

"I love you too." Michelle said. "Besides Michelle Maxwell has a nice ring to it."

"I like Michelle Maxwell-Winner better." Quatre said softly.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing!! Just delete that!" They walked out and opened the door to find the other four boys standing there.

"There was a light…it was blinking funny." Heero lied. The others agreed muttering something along the same lines. Quatre noticed the boys were all sniffing.

"Are you guys okay?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, hay fever season." Wufei said wiping a tear from his eye. Quatre and Michelle walked ahead of the others.

"Man, that Quatre's one bad mother…" Heero started.

"Shut your mouth!" Duo said.

"But I'm only talking 'bout Quatre!" Heero reasoned.

"We can dig it." Trowa and Wufei quipped.

THE END!!

What did ya think?!! Was it a load of crap?? Leave a review and check out the next chapter to see what was…missed out. In other words BLOOPERS!!


	7. Chapter 7: The Unseen Footage

Duo's Double

**Duo's Double??! The Unseen Footage.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters. 'Nuff said.

_**Nik Nak is sitting in a big leather chair with a piece of paper in front of her. She pops on a pair of glasses and starts to read.**_ After the filming of this production I was sworn never to let this footage be seen, due to the…embarrassing contents. So the G-boys, or more precisely Wufei, made me sign a contract. This _was_ the contract. I guess that'll teach them not to use erasable ink. _**Smiles evilly**_ I'm gonna enjoy this. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ACTION!!_

First scene: Heero and Duo at the store.

"Why did you drag me here again? I seem to keep forgetting in my state of boredom." Heero says. Duo pulls out a gun from hammer-space.

"Omae o korosu." Duo says as the rest of the cast crack up.

_GO!!_

Heero walks up to the counter and stares Alex in the face.

"Isn't there anyone else that can help him? I have places to be you know." Heero says. Alex nods.

"Sure. HEY NEW KID!!! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE TO PROVE YOURSELF!!!" Alex shouts.

"WHO IS IT??!" Michelle shouts from the back.

"THAT SUICIDAL MANIAC WITH THE HAMMER-SPACE GUN!!"

"TELL HIM I'M NOT HERE!!"

"I'm sorry sir, she's not here can I take a message?" Alex says as Heero starts to laugh.

_3,2,1 ACTIOOOON!!_

"So, what is it you want me to do?" Michelle asks. Alex points to Duo and Heero. "You must be joking! Oh this is so not cool!"

"She did it again!!" Duo says.

"Oops! She did it again!! She played with your heart!! Got lost in the game!! Ooh baby baby!" Quatre and Trowa brake into song off-camera as Heero gives them the Death Glare™.

_GOOOOOOOO!!!!_

"You are so obsessed! Not everything can be resolved using a Gundam!" Heero shouts. The whole cast start running around, holding their heads.

"OUR WHOLE BELIEF SYSTEM HAS GONE DOWN THE TOILET!!! WAAAAH!" Heero just rolls his eyes as Duo starts to laugh.

_ACTION!!!_

"Skip it." Quatre says. "We should call Wufei and Trowa. They might want to know before they go beating up the poor girl."

"I can just see it now…AHHH!!! THAT ONNA LOOKS LIKE MAXWELL!! FEEL THE WRATH OF NATAKU!!" Duo laughs doing an excellent impression of Wufei. Wufei runs onto the camera.

"You diss Nataku??! FEEL MY WRATH!!" Wufei says as he chases Duo around the set trying to cut off his braid.

"Not the braid!! Anything but the braid!!" Duo yells.

_GO!!_

"Wufei, it's just one girl! She can't do any harm!" Quatre reasons.

"ALL ONNAS ARE EVIL!!" Wufei yells as Sally Po comes on camera and bonks Wufei on the head.

"No!" Sally says as everyone else starts laughing.

_ACTIOOOOOONN!!_

"Omae o korosu!" Trowa says.

"I am sick and tired of you people stealing my material. It's so lame." Heero says.

"Yah! It's like totally barfy!! Ohmigosh! Totally!" Duo says as Heero gets closer so he can hit Duo…

_GO!!_

"Of course not Trowa!! NOW DUO, PULL THE LEVER!!!!" Quatre yells. Duo pulls the lever and a ton of green gunge falls on Quatre's head. He spits it out and Duo pats him on the back.

"Ah well, at least it's not pink!" Duo says. (Can anyone guess who said that?! I betcha can't!)

_ACTION!!_

The G-boys are on the roller coaster. The director says action again but the roller coaster still doesn't work.

"What in the manual steering is going on here?" The Director shouts as Hilde and Noin high-five each other.

"Mission accomplished." Heero says as everyone looks at him strangely. "I don't like roller coasters." Heero stated firmly.

_ACTIOON!!_

The roller coaster actually works this time and the G-boys go into their roles. As Heero starts his insane laugh Quatre, Trowa and Wufei, who aren't supposed to be laughing, start to laugh. The director yells cut.

"What?!" Heero asks.

"Your laugh! It's so contagious!" Quatre says. (He's right! 1st time I heard it I laughed too!)

GOOO!!

Heero is arguing with Alex and goes to grab his collar Heero pulls to hard and Alex comes flying over the counter and on top of Heero.

"Hmph. Weakling." Wufei mutters as Heero mouths "Omae o korousu."

_ACTION!!!!_

The G-boys are questioning Michelle and she panics and tries to set off the flash bomb. It doesn't work.

"Oh crap." Michelle mutters. "Well if I'm gonna be captured I sure hope its you who's gonna capture me." Michelle says flirting with Quatre. Quatre blushes as everyone else starts to laugh.

_GOOOOO!!_

The G-boys are running after Michelle.

"Sheesh kabab. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! I'm sorry I just found that so funny." Wufei says as he goes into a fit of giggles.

_ACTIOOOON!!!_

"YOU STOLE MY FACE!!" Michelle yells. Duo forgets his line and decides to improvise.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you had shared that dirtbike when we were five!" Duo yelled.

"You didn't even know how to ride it!!" The rest of the cast groan.

_3,2,1 GO!_

"Where exactly did you come from?" Quatre asked.

"Lalalalala America!! Lalalalala America!! Lalalalala America!!" Michelle and Duo sing as Wufei pulls his katana out of his sheath.

_ACTION!!!!_

"Well it's not everyday that a human head ends up cracking on the windshield of the car and then we get splattered by the remains of the brain." Duo says.

"I think I'll go join Winner." Wufei says as he runs to the bathroom but falls over. Duo cracks up. "Say one word Maxwell and I will return you to hell personally."

GOOOOOOOO!!! 

Quatre takes a sample of Duo's blood and Trowa faints.

"Geez, who knew?" Duo asks.

ACTIOOOOOOOON!! 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Heero says.

"Sure Brain! But if me and Pippi Longstocking got together what would the children look like?!" Wufei says in a perfect Pinky impression. Heero rolled his eyes.

ACTION! 

Heero wants to go in the car garage.

"Well, you can't. Only authorised personnel can go in there. Little man." The man said.

"I AM NOT LITTLE!! NOW LET ME IN NOOOOOOOW!!!" Heero says throwing a temper tantrum. Duo's laughter can be heard of stage. "You owe me $30 Zechs. Mission accomplished."

GO!! 

Wufei gets squirted on his shirt and in his mouth. He spits out what was squirted into his mouth as Quatre puts his hands over his ears.

"INJUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIIIIII…**cough, cough, wheeze, spits** Call the medics…" Wufei says before passing out.

_ACTION!_

"I swear lady, I'm not your grandson!" Heero protests.

"Now c'mon Takeshi. Why would you come all the way here to visit me?" The old woman says.

"I AM NOT TAKESHI!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Heero protests but the old woman squashes him in a big bear hug. Heero promptly turns blue. "I…can't breath…" A flash from a camera is seen. The camera turns to see Zechs holding a Polaroid camera.

"Relena's gonna love this!" Zechs says grinning.

"Duo…get that photo…please…" Heero says as he passes out.

_ _

ACTION!!!!!!! 

Alex appears from the shadows.

"Well done agent. But I have something to tell you. Both of you." Alex says. "Michelle, Duo…**heavy breathing** I AM YOUR FATHER!!" Alex says as lightning cracks and DUN DUN DUUUUN plays somewhere.

"Really?!" Duo and Michelle say.

"No not really. I can't back that up."

GOOOOO!!! 

"Gomen nasai Quatre." Michelle says.

"Why? I'm not sure I understand." Quatre says.

"I'm not surpised, after all I am an American who just spoke Japanese to an Arabian." Michelle says.

"I'm an anime character so I can speak every language." Quatre replies.

"Oh? Wanna make out?" Michelle asks as Quatre glomps her. Everyone starts to laugh.

ACTION!!! 

"Hi! I was just calling because I live down the street from you and your girlfriend come to my house today and she kick my dog." Duo says. Wufei starts to laugh uncontrollably. 

TAKE 2, ACTION!! 

Wufei just cannot stop laughing at Duo's accent.

"Ah, looks like I've found a weakness." Duo smirks. Wufei almost chokes on his laughter.

"Alrighty then!! Let's role!!" Wufei says.

GOOOO!!! 

Duo is chasing Quatre around the house.

"SLEEP WITH MY SISTER WILL YOU??!" Duo says as they run off the set and into a different recording studio.

"I'M SORRY DUO!!!" Quatre says as they run pass Vegeta who at that moment was about to pull off #19's arm. Duo gets the scythe and does it for him.

"Well less work for me." Vegeta cracks as Piccolo starts to laugh.

ACTION!!! 

Duo gets the ring out of his pocket and takes Hilde by the hand. Hilde's eyes widen, Quatre puts his arm around Michelle and smiles.

"Hilde, ever since that time when you offered me to join the enemy's side I fell for ya babe." Duo said. Quatre whips out his violin and starts to play.

"This isn't from the script but purely from my heart. Will you marry me Hilde?" Duo asks. Hilde kisses him and nods yes as the cast and crew applaud. Michelle appears with a bouquet of flowers. 

GOOOO!! 

The agents are about to take Trowa. Trowa raises his hands and crouches down.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE BIG GIANT HEAD!!" Trowa says as everyone starts laughing.

ACTION!!! 

"BAKAAAAAAA!!! Wait a minute, can we cut? I don't think that was my best performance." Wufei says as he clears his throat. "BAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA!! Ooh that was good!!" He says clapping his hands and jumps up and down. "Okay, one more for me."

GO! 

"When you said you loved me? Was it true?" Quatre asks.

"Of course it was. It wasn't exactly my plan to fall for my brother's best friend. Kind of like a typical American spy film huh?" Michelle says as Quatre smiles a little.

"AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!" Duo starts to sing as Quatre laughs.

ACTIOON!!! 

"Man, that Quatre's one bad mother…" Heero starts.

"Shut your mouth!" Duo says.

"But I'm only talking 'bout Quatre!" Heero reasons.

"We can dig it." Trowa and Wufei quip. The Shaft music starts up. Heero puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"Who's da man that all girls would love to have?" Heero says.

"Quatre!" Wufei and Trowa join in. Heero starts getting jiggy wit' it.

"Who's da guy that's only able to get a girl while breaking a table?!"

"Quatre!!" Heero, Wufei and Trowa do a little funky dance number as everyone applauds.

THE END.

That's it!!! Bye!!


End file.
